


【授权翻译】Times Like These时光如斯

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Picnics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that picture of the boys in a field, that everyone loves. Charles wears impractical gloves, and Erik learns to appreciate picnics.<br/>以那幅人人都喜爱的男孩子们坐在草地上的画为背景创作，Charles戴着那副无用的手套，而Erik则试着欣赏野餐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Times Like These时光如斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Times Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534524) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Title and closing quote, as always, courtesy of The Foo Fighters, this time from the song of that name. Written very quickly, at my desk, in the afternoon sunshine.  
> 一如既往的标题和结尾引用，为了下个向The Foo Fighters致敬，这一次出自一首他们的同名歌曲。这篇文章我写的很快，在桌旁，沐浴着午后的阳光。

**Times Like These**

**时光如斯**

作者：luninosity

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

正文：

“Charles？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“ _那_ _个_ 是什么？”

 

“ _那个_ 是一个野餐盒。而且不是‘那是一个’，而是‘这是一个’......呃，对，这是一个野餐盒。”

 

Erik怀疑地望着Charles手里的东西。它，确实，毫无疑问的，就是一个野餐盒。长方形的。用柳条编制而成。红白相间的布料躺在顶上窥探着他。什么样的人才能拥有一个这样完美无瑕的野餐盒？

 

_碰巧就是你会爱上的那类人。_ 不是因为其他人这样认为，而是他自己就是这么想的；Charles会用一种截然不同的语气说这话。

 

他注视着那个篮子，和Charles的脸庞，并做出了一个决定：大概此时他注定会加入那些童话般的郊游，但一旦那些鸟儿和森林生物开始与Charles一起歌唱，他就会离开。一定会有一条路领他离开的。

 

Charles对他露齿而笑，愉快又固执。“关于知道你爱我这件事，我一直对此感觉很幸福。现在，来吧。”

 

“我们要去哪？”

 

“你会知道的。”

 

夏末的日光用午后昏昏欲睡的温度笼罩住他们。刚好中和掉了空气中带着锋芒的寒意；秋天也许正迅速降临，但此日，此时，还残留着奢侈的暖意。

 

当他们攀爬大宅后的那座小山时，Erik跟随在Charles身后。他，当然，已经去过了那地方；出于习惯，他在初来这里的两天内就熟记了这片土地。根据他的记忆，他可以说这个小山顶对于持狙击步枪的人是个极好的伏击点。然而他怀疑Charles心里还有些别的打算。但大概并不包括重型火炮。

 

当然，没人知道。没关系，反正他早有准备。

 

确认一切妥当之后，他回去看Charles。一片美丽风景。

 

“我能听到你在想什么，Erik。”

 

Erik只是耸耸肩。对他而言，不需要为这些想法道歉。

 

Charles转过头，短促地对他笑了笑，接着一直向小山上走去。

 

“你真的知道我们要去哪儿么？”

 

“嗯。别担心。”

 

“你这么说我才比较担心。”

 

Charles领着他俩翻过了山，山顶上高高的草尖轻掠过Erik的腿，他们就在山的另一边找到了一个刚好可以容纳两个人的仿佛天然拱架一般平坦的斜坡。

 

天空在他们上方延伸，澄净、晴朗、明亮。它看起来仿若水晶，仿佛用指尖轻轻敲打，就会溢出铃铛般的轻响。

 

Charles停了下来，任由那些高高的黄色草叶像海浪一般伴着风在他们身旁翻滚。如果海水能是麦金色的话。

 

“如果在我脑海里说话的那个是你，那么你也太过富有诗意了，Charles。”

 

“事实上，我在想你，所以无论你一直在想什么，它们，实际上，都只是你自己所想的。”Charles在草地上坐下。星星点点的蓟花贴在他的毛衣和他那完全无用的无指手套上。 _基本上_ 无指；它们有两只大拇指。Erik对此感到困惑，并且，奇异地，被迷住了。它们让Charles灵活的手指在做出动作时变得更加引人注目。

 

他也坐下，看着Charles从野餐篮里取出一大堆东西。“需要帮忙么？”

 

“不。你享受风景吧。”

 

“噢，我正这么做呢。”

 

“不是那个风景。”Charles说，并回头来找寻他想找到的那些东西。“就......四处看看。”

 

Erik将他的注意力从那副令人分心的手套上转移开一分钟，然后试图用Charles大概会用的方式盯着那山坡。

 

Charles，或许是，要把他带到这儿来学点什么，一些关于他自己和他能力的晦涩要点，这里的环境很可能是一种暗喻；Charles经常想着用这样的方式，在隐喻中，通过图解，似乎足够丰富的想象就能够为理解带来突破性的飞跃。Charles想让他看见什么？

在他身下的土壤，隔着好几层衣服向他输送暖意。Erik捻起一片破碎的草叶，拨弄着它，只是好让自己的手有事可做。他的口袋里搁着许多正对着他轻柔地哼唱金属旋律的硬币，但他现在只是它们呆在那儿，并取而代之的开始编起草环来。

 

这很可能是一个悖论。一片平静的遗世独立的绿洲——他看不见那座大宅，或者说，实际上，在他们这特别的位置看不到附近的任何楼宇——但是，他们周遭一直处在运动中。草叶的摇动。风的呼啸。不，他才没那么诗情画意。该死的Charles和他那种极富感染力的欣赏世间万物美好之处的思维方式。

 

在他身边，Charles高兴地叫着成功了，打开一些看起来是凤梨蜜饯的东西，并一口喂了自己至少三片。

 

“这些不应该是某种甜品么？”

 

“这得是多可怕的传统。”Charles递给他一瓶葡萄酒和一个启瓶器。“呐，打开这个。”

 

“啊。你带我到这外面来就是要为个人利益来开发我的能力。” _啵_ 地一声，软木塞被打开了。

 

“哦我的心里充满了愧疚。我忘记带杯子了，真抱歉。我们得对着瓶子直接喝了。”

 

“如果你坚持。”Erik几乎对葡萄酒一无所知，但这它尝起来恰似夏天，清爽、甜蜜、带着花香。而且很烈。

 

“这很......有趣。”

 

“是的，而且你该吃点东西。”Charles在野餐盒里摸了摸。“烤鸡？”

 

“这个真的是你做的？”

“跟你们所想的刚好相反，我可是下得厨房的。我——呃——无意地在这些年里从大厨那儿学了几招。他总是想菜谱想得太大声，而我更享受躲在一个继父不愿涉足的地方。”Charles抬了抬眉毛，仿佛因为不那么重要而驳回了最后那句评价，接着又吃了一片菠萝。Erik看着他的手移动。“我只是一般更喜欢懒懒地呆着。你呢？有任何出人意料的厨艺天赋吗？”

Erik仔细思考了几秒。严格来说，答案是有，但他不确定他那些使用临时制造的工具和捡来的食材的厨艺够说给一个“没有过多年奔波于令人讨厌的地方的经验的人”听。“没有。”

“哦......抱歉。”Charles可能读了他的思想，或者只是听懂了他的语气。Erik无法分辨。

他又抿了一口花香四溢的葡萄酒，在阳光下盯着Charles想了一会儿。“为什么你今天决定放任一下自己的隐藏天赋，嗯？”

Charles并没有立即回答，他从Erik手中夺过酒瓶，灌了一大口。Erik仔细思考了下眼前的情况。

“......Charles，我们是在约会？”

“呃，是的？”

噢。好吧。该死。

Erik从来没有真正意义上的跟人约过会，但如果Charles想要，他很愿意尝试一下。可是，这类事情有没有什么规矩？或者社会习俗？他看着Charles舔净了沾在手指上剩余的菠萝蜜饯。而把Charles推倒在温暖的草丛里剥掉每一件阻碍身体亲密接触的衣物，似乎违反了约会的规矩。

或许Charles不会在乎。

但Charles确实在这野餐上面花了不少心思。他还烹了鸡肉。Erik叹了口气。Charles很可能会在乎。

Charles抬眼，正好对上Erik的注视，脸泛起了粉色。Erik挑高了一边眉毛。

“我没在偷窥，我发誓。只是......好吧，你盯着我的方式一点也不隐晦，你知道的，Erik。”

啊。所以 _隐晦_ 是规矩之一。好。他可以做到。

他斜过身子，从Charles指尖偷过一块菠萝。Charles以混杂着愉悦和惊讶的态度注视着这场偷窃。“我正在吃着呢。”

“我知道。我接下来该往哪看，树木？云朵？”

“嗯......事实上，我一直很喜欢看着那边的草。看着它们在风中用那种极柔韧的，偃而复起，屈而不折的方式摇摆。像芭蕾舞者一样。极其优雅。”

Erik望向那些草，因为说实话，在那之后，他怎么能不这么做？他没有看到芭蕾者，但在那清风吹拂下，有些引人入胜的东西，轻柔地随着金色的涟漪逐渐从山腰边蔓延开来。

Charles靠回到手肘上，向着太阳扬起脸庞。“曾经在我年少些的时候，我有时会来到这顶上。当我需要......逃离那些噪声的时候。这里很安静。”

Erik能在脑海里描绘出那画面：一个小小的头发蓬乱的瘦削男孩，躲在高高的小山后，一个人，坐在与他的双眸一样广阔蔚蓝的天空下。一段记忆？或者只是一种想象？无论如何，他很高兴Charles愿意把它与自己分享。

“我很抱歉我都没意识到我们是在约会。”

“接受你的道歉。吃掉鸡肉。我还会让你知道我还在烤鸡肉的过程中烫伤了我的拇指，所以我想你要感激我的努力。”

“真的？在哪儿？”Erik抓起Charles的手凑到离自己最近的地方。它看起来很完美，虽然他实际上看不到他们正在讨论的拇指。

“另一只手。别担心。没大碍。”

“这就是为什么你要戴着手套？”Charles被日光温暖着的手指，对Erik来说是种危险的邀请；Erik的指尖触上他还被羊毛手套覆盖的手掌。“我能把它们脱掉么？”

“嗯，当然可以......还有，不，这不完全是我要戴着它们的原因；我只是碰巧喜欢它们罢了。你不喜欢么？”

“我喜欢它们的样子。但我不喜欢不能碰到你。”

“啊。”Charles伸出双手，由Erik缓慢的，一根手指一根手指地剥下他的手套。围绕他们的，是小草与风的轻言细语。阳光让空气中的尘埃看起来如同飞舞的碎金。

Erik停了下来，在拇指底部发现了小小的刺目的红色伤痕。“疼么？”

“不。”

“很好。”Erik低下头，用双唇轻擦过受了伤的皮肤。Charles轻颤着。 _Erik_......

突然间 _隐晦_ 不再是关心的要点了。那些关于初次约会的社会习俗也都不重要了。

Charles尝起来像菠萝蜜饯像美酒像温暖的日光，而Erik从他唇边舔走砂糖，想着 _美味_ 和 _这是我的_ ，接着Charles把他们一起拉倒在草地上，说 _是的，拜托了_ 。与此同时，Erik停下来去脱他俩的毛衣，想着要更多，想要去感受Charles在他身下，包围着他，的每一寸皮肤。

_你也可以拿走我的裤子。_

_耐心，Charles，我正在努力呢。_

他犹豫了一下，假若他看见 Charles赤身裸体的躺在草坪上伸展身体，就像一个放荡的白日梦。某个部分的Erik仍然不相信这是真的，因为他——不， _他们_ ，他和Charles应该是 _他们_ ，这真是太神奇了——会被允许去实现它。此时此刻，如此完美。在他这一生中，他究竟做了什么值得这样的奖赏？

_噢，Erik......有的时候你就是会有去享受幸福的权利。_

_你让我感到幸福_ ，Erik告诉他。这句话真实纯粹。

这自然的事实温暖着他们之间的空气。它就像亲吻，日光与夏天里过热的草叶散发出的清甜气味。

_你 **现在** 就可以让我感到非常幸福_，Charles期望地说，而Erik大笑着开始动作，享受过被阳光温热过的皮肤的不同区域，直到他到达了Charles思维中那特定的一点。

_这是你想要的么？_

_哦绝对是_ 。作为回报，Charles伸出手，用手指紧紧缠绕住Erik。Erik想着那些指头，想着那上面像证据一般的细小灼痕，证明着Charles有多想要为他们创造完美的一天，并强迫他自己别把那些事情结束的太早。

_别_ ，Charles低声说，并面对着他弓起身来，接着，一阵爆炸般的心醉神迷和热烈和光亮在那瞬同时袭击了他们。愉悦。爱。

在那之后，他们一起舒展身体躺在草地上，精疲力竭，异常满足。微风拂过他们温热的皮肤，清爽又懒洋洋地。Charles的头枕在Erik的肩上，并把他们的脚交缠在一起。

“我觉得我头发里可能有草叶。”

“的确有。”Erik并不想帮他拿掉。他挺享受地看着自己的劳动成果。

“嗯嗯嗯。” _哦，好吧。我喜欢草叶。_

_我知道你喜欢。我觉得我也喜欢。_

Charles笑了，那细碎的笑声隔着Erik的肩膀有些模糊。“我想我们该穿上衣服......”

“然后吃点东西。我想想，我刚被教导应该赞美你的厨艺。”

“哦噢，对！”Charles坐了起来。“即使我想我现在已经被充分地赞赏过了，谢谢。”

“你有么？”

“那......也许你可以今晚稍迟一些提醒我。”Charles开始找寻衣物；过了一会，Erik坐起来身开始做同样的事情。

“你看见我的手套了么？”

“没有。”它们安稳地躺在Erik的口袋里。

“它们在你的口袋里。”

“真......让人惊讶。”

Charles又去找他的菠萝，但停下来对Erik露齿一笑。“那好吧，你可以留着它们。我还有更多。”

鸡肉，实际上，的确很美味。Erik并没有意识到自己究竟是有多饿。“Charles？”

“嗯？”

“你头发里还有草。” _谢谢。_

“我知道。” _为了什么？_

“我真的很喜欢它。” _为了......一次美妙的约会。_

_如斯时光中，你生命翻开新篇_

_如斯时光中，你不断给予奉献_

_如斯时光中，你尝试再爱一遍_

_如斯时光中，数次轮回不厌_

 

_完_

 


End file.
